Don't let the badass reputation fool you
by Lysangelle
Summary: Sequel to my other story 'Of wheels and rubbers'. Set directly after the former. Will Callie give the Heelys' wheels back? Sexy time.


Title: Don't let the badass reputation fool you.

Author: lysangelle

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: NC17

Summary: Sequel to my other story 'Of wheels and rubbers'. Set directly after the former. Will Callie give the Heelys' wheels back? Sexy time.

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

A/N: A few persons asked me for a follow up on "Of wheels and rubbers", so here it is. I suggest you go read it again it'll make a lot more sense. Though; me making sense…? That's debatable. You can find it here: . , or here .net/s/5835160/1/Of_wheels_and_rubbers

Be warned, the crazy part of my mind took over again. I decline all responsibility… No honestly, the sane part of my mind is really sorry.

Unbeta'ed like usual. And English is still not my first language. My mistakes… all mine I tell you, bwahahahaha.

Two hours later…

"What do you mean, you don't have them?" Arizona asked loudly.

Callie winced at the look on her lover's face; "I…I went to pick them up and they were not in the place I hid them in."

"Callie!" the blonde growled.

"No, no, no!" The badass wannabe rushed to cut off her girlfriend, lifting both hands in surrender. "No Callie-ing me! Callie-ing is bad! Callie-ing has me sleeping on the couch! I promise I'm not teasing you anymore!"

Arizona just tapped her foot without answering.

"I'll buy you new ones!" The dark haired woman suggested. "I'll get the neat ones with the red flames!"

Arizona almost laughed at the look on Callie's face and decided to play some more.

"You really wanna go without getting any for a month?" She asked seriously.

"I can go without for a month!" Callie instantly answered as a conditioned reflex, always ready to take on a dare; "Hum, what are we talking about exactly? Coffee?" she asked hopefully.

"Ha!" Arizona answered, throwing her head back; "You wish!"

"Without…pizza?" The dark haired woman tried again, her voice showing her anxiety.

"Not quite, but you're getting warmer." The blonde retorted with a direct stare of her blue eyes.

"You wouldn't do that!" Callie exclaimed, her eyes going wide, realization hitting her.

'Try me." Arizona answered, while trying to ignore the little voice in her head that was laughing at her; telling her there was no way she could keep her hands off of her Latina sex bomb for a month.

Callie felt a panic attack coming; she couldn't believe Arizona would cut her off for a month for two tiny wheels! Hell, for anything else either!

"Oh! Mark!" She yelled, making the blonde jumped at her outburst.

"Mark? What about Mark? I tell you I cut you off and your first thought goes to Mark!" Arizona asked, her voice rising in volume. Her jealous streak starting to take over. The blonde was about to drop the pretend game, get seriously pissed off and go look for a brick, when her lover talked again.

"No, no! He must have taken them! He's the only one who knew about the wheel-napping!" Callie explained.

She quickly stepped back toward the wall as a blond irate paeds surgeon rushed to her.

"Why would Mark 'Manwhore' Sloan know about your hiding place when I don't!" Arizona demanded, her blues eyes flashing.

The taller woman felt the conversation getting out of hands rapidly with that change of subject.

Closing an eye, Callie suggested, "Because… I…I love you?"

Arizona's eyebrows lifted in surprise; "Care to explain that one?"

"Well, see, I love you, so I need a hiding spot to put things I want to surprise you with. Like, hypothetically, tickets for Spain. Because I love you and want to keep things from you; to make you happy with nice surprises." Callie started ranting. "And obviously I have no reason or want to surprise Mark, unless it's by snitching his credit card and charging some five stars restaurant's champagne dinner on it."

Arizona started to laugh; "I actually like that idea." She admitted.

Callie's bright smile and nod of the head almost was Arizona's undoing, 'see what I mean' the little voice in her head said; 'keep your hands off of her now.'

"So Mark, huh?" The blonde wondered out loud, her eyes narrowing, trying to ignore the little voice again.

"Must be," The taller woman answered, "think about it, he's the only one knowing I took your wheels and besides, the hospital is deserted today, there's no one else to snoop in… my hiding place."

Arizona glared at her lover, keeping up the pretense. There was no way she was ready to let her girlfriend know that she was enjoying the game, on this super quiet night shift; as much as the taller woman was. Or has been, until some about to die BFF intruded.

A pout appeared on the caramel skinned face; "Arizonaaaaa, I promise I don't have anything to do with it, why would I?" Callie started defending herself, "I had that perfect idea of the ransom I was going to ask you and believe me, there's no way I would pass on the chance to have you… where I wanted you."

The blonde blushed at the innuendo, and at the look of want in the dark eyes she loved so much.

"Ok, let's go find that overgrown middle aged teenager that you use as a best friend." Arizona said turning on her desperately missing wheels heels and heading out of the on-call room.

As she reached her blond love, Callie distinctly heard Arizona singing under her breath; "Sex bomb, sex bomb, you're my sex bomb…"

Arizona was the first one to spot the tall man at the end of the hall. He was back in the lounge where they left him earlier, the door standing open, allowing her a clear view of his wide back as he was standing at the counter, doing something she couldn't see.

She took of at a fast pace, leaving Callie behind.

Mark let out a 'humph' when something collided with his back. He was about to turn around to check what hit him when two pale arms wrapped around his neck, taking him in a headlock and two dark blue wearing legs flew around his waist.

A bright smile appeared on his face; "Now I see why you have a monkey on your lab coat, dear Dr Robbins!"

"Gimme my wheels back, Sloan." Arizona growled in a close by ear.

Mark snorted; "What are you talking about, your hot girlfriend has them."

"No she does not!" Callie exclaimed as she finally caught up with her little tiger aka girlfriend and entered the room.

Sloan turned and walked toward his friend, totally oblivious of the renowned surgeon clinging to his back.

Callie stepped in his personal space and pointed a finger to his nose.

"I'm in deep doodoo and it's all because of you!" The dark haired woman growled. "You won't believe what she's gonna do to me."

Mark smirked at the look on his friend's face and the snort he heard in the vicinity of his neck.

"She's going to cut me off! For a month! Me!" the ortho surgeon added almost hysterically. "You know me! I won't survive! She needs to get me some!"

"No way! She wouldn't do that!" Mark answered in disbelief.

Arizona interjected; "Hey! I'm like ten inches away, do you mind!"

"Nope, I don't mind one bit." Sloan answered without missing a bit. "In fact it's starting to turn me on, having you back there."

"Arizona! Down!" Callie yelled but wheel free Heelys already had fell to the floor again.

"Eeewwww, eewwww, ewwwww!" The blonde screamed as she visibly shivered, moving to Callie's side.

"You are NOT allowed to be turned on by MY girlfriend!" the ortho surgeon said loudly, poking the tall man in the chest repeatedly.

Mark shrugged innocently; "Can't help it! She's hot!"

Callie didn't have time to answer as Arizona quickly swipe a leg under the tall man's feet as she pushed hard on his chest, sending him flying back and on the couch that was conveniently placed behind him at the time.

His wind knocked out of him he managed to breathe out; "Wow! Where did you learn that?"

The blonde stood over him, hands on her hips; "Arizona… playground…kids are cruel… connect the dots. I want my wheels back!"

Mark smiled suggestively; "What do you give me in exchange?"

Callie was the first one to answer, eyes blazing; "In exchange I'll allow you to keep little Sloan and its two peanuts friends!"

"Ewwwwwww" Arizona grimaced, "Calliope! I don't want to think about you anywhere close to his little Sloan and its peanuts friends!"

Mark quickly got up; "Hey you two, I'll let you know it's not 'peanuts friends'! More like 'nuts friends'!"

"Re-eeewwwww! I'll never have any kind of nuts again!" Arizona exclaimed quickly.

Callie patted her lover's back in comfort as she tried not to laugh.

"Where are the wheels, Sloan?" the ortho badass asked in a threatening voice.

Mark pouted; "On top of my locker."

Once more Arizona was the first to take off, leaving the two other surgeons to look at each other in surprise before they burst into laughter.

When Callie and Mark made it to the attendings locker room, they had to stop in the doorway to watch, as the short blonde was trying to jump high enough to reach the top of Sloan's locker.

They both were smiling broadly, nudging each other's side, when Arizona stopped jumping around and started to look around for something to climb on.

"Stupid bolted down bench." The blond spitfire whispered before bright blue eyes landed on the two accomplices whose smiles disappeared quickly.

"Sloan! Get your tall annoying ass right here!" The blonde ordered.

Mark looked at Callie with a smirk; "Pushy little thing, isn't she?"

The dark haired woman smiled.

"You have no idea." She whispered in answer before giving a hard push to his back, sending him flying into the room.

Arizona grabbed his scrub top and pulled him close to his locker.

"Gimme." The blonde growled. "And don't try anything funny; remember my dad is a marine."

The tall man laughed as he reached up and brought down the two very coveted pieces of rubber.

A victorious laugh escaped the paeds surgeon as she quickly grabbed the wheels from Mark's hand. Using his shoulder as support, she quickly raised a foot and popped a wheel back in its spot before doing the same with the other one.

Arizona stood up and gasped in surprise as two muscular arms wrapped around her, hugging her tight.

"Thank you for making her happy, Arizona." Sloan whispered in her ear.

The blonde looked up in his eyes. No answer was necessary as Mark could see all he needed to know in the sky-blue eyes that spoke so clearly of the woman's feeling for his best friend. He nodded with a tender smile and let her go.

Arizona throat was tight as she patted the tall man on the back on her way out of the room. She stopped in front of her girlfriend who was wearing a curious look and just kissed her lips tenderly before smiling at her brightly. Her beautiful smile and dimples, like always, making Callie weak in the knees.

The paeds surgeon pushed past and kicked on the Heelys, heading off.

Mark came to stand close to Callie as she watched her lover rolling down the hallway.

"She's too much! I love her!" He exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Oh God, me too!" Callie added in a deeply aroused voice.

Sloan chuckled. If he needed more reasons to love Arizona Robbins, seeing again how happy Callie was with her would have been reason enough.

Both friends jumped in surprise when the blonde called, without turning around, from half way down the deserted hall; "Calliope! On-call room, now!"

Mark started laughing as Callie patted his chest with a one million watts smile;

"Later!" She sent his way as she started after her lover.

Callie opened the door to their favorite on-call room, more than slightly winded. Sending a quick look inside to confirm her lover's presence, she got in and closed and locked the door.

The dark haired woman walked to the bed where her girlfriend was reclining.

Arizona was lying on her back, hands locked behind her head and a bright dimpled smile adorning her beautiful face. A pair of Heelys safely tucked under the bed.

"See?" Callie started breathlessly, "That's another reason I had to steal those wheels; I can never catch you! How fast can you go on those things anyway?"

Arizona only laughed brightly as her closest hand reached over and grabbed a handful of dark blue scrubs top.

Callie squealed very unbadassly as a small but strong hand pulled her down on the bed. She found herself quickly covered by a very warm and soft body.

"Hey you." Arizona whispered with a smile.

The ortho surgeon laughed; "Hi. You're in a good mood right now."

"Well yeah, tonight was fun." Arizona answered, still smiling. "And on top of that, I have you exactly where I wanted you. In fact where I wanted you like aaaaall day."

The caramel skinned woman smiled as her hands wandered under her girlfriend's scrubs top. Unlike herself, Arizona usually didn't wear anything under her top but her bra.

"So that means you forgive me for the wheels?" Callie asked as she pushed the dark blue top up, over her lover's head and arms.

"Meh, I could be convinced." The blonde answered, her voice's tone dropping as nimble hands unclasped and discarded her bra.

"Then I better start doing some convincing," the dark haired woman answered as she pulled Arizona up over her and captured a perky nipple in her mouth.

The blonde arched against the warm mouth gently sucking on her; "Oh yeah, convincing is good."

Callie moaned her agreement against her breast as she brought a hand to palm its twin.

"Calliope…" Arizona moaned.

The dark haired woman let go of the hard nipple to ask; "What, baby? Tell me what you want?"

"You, naked, squirming under me." The blonde answered in a deep sexy voice.

Callie gasped at the flood her beautiful lover's words send between her legs.  
Gently pushing the blonde off of her, she made a quick job of undressing herself before taking off the rest of Arizona's clothes.

The ortho surgeon quickly laid back down and pulled her lover on top of her.

"Oh yeah, much better." Arizona breathed as she took her girlfriend's mouth in a possessive, deep kiss.

Callie answered in kind as she felt two small hands run down her sides, caressing the caramel skin as they went. Refusing to break the kiss, the dark haired woman accommodated her lover's position when Arizona slid down enough to wrap her hands behind each knee to spread the tanned long legs wide and wrapped them around her own waist.

Both women moaned in each other's mouth when the blonde pressed her stomach into a very wet, very swollen center. Their lips parted as Callie threw her head back at the delicious pressure against most sensitive spot.

"Arizona, I need you." The ortho surgeon moaned.

"Anything you want, baby." The blonde growled as she slowly kissed her way down the tanned body she wanted to worship for hours.

Callie lifted her knees up along her sides, wanting to open herself to her lover as much as possible. Getting a moan of appreciation from her blond lover.

Arizona couldn't wait any longer and dived in, slipping her tongue between swollen folds to stroke the softness behind. Quickly she tweaked the hard clit for with the tip of her tongue for a half second, making Callie gasped, before moving back down to lick more of the heady juices that her lover was offering her.

"Baby, please. Make me come; I need to come for you." The caramel skinned woman pleaded.

It was Arizona's turn to gasp at the words uttered by her lover and she quickly obliged. Taking the swollen, hard clit in her mouth, she started sucking hard as her hands moved up to knead heavy breasts. Tanned hands moving to cover the pale ones on the heaving breasts.

It took only a few more long sucking motions from the blonde knowing mouth for Callie to fall over the edge, moaning her lover's name.

Arizona waited for the beautiful body under her to relax before releasing the hold of her mouth and move back up to lay on top of her lover.  
Keeping most of her weight up on her elbows, allowing Callie to catch up her breath, she dropped small loving kisses over the beautiful face she fell in love with at first sight.

"I love you." She whispered to the taller woman.

"Mmmm, I love you too, baby." Callie answered in a murmur.

The ortho surgeon moved a hand down between their joined bodies, wanting to feel the heat between her lover's thighs. She knew that pleasuring her lover this way always made Arizona extremely wet.

"Oh yeah, that's what I thought." Callie moaned. Her fingers instantly soaked as they slipped between swollen lips that parted for her easily. Long pale legs quickly spread until Arizona had a knee on each side of her lover's hips.

The blonde gasped. It was all the encouragement her lover needed as long fingers quickly started to rub the erected, sensitive clit.

"Yes, Calliope. Don't stop, baby." Arizona breathlessly pleaded.

"Not a chance." Callie answered as she grabbed her lover's ass with her free hand and slipped the tip of one long finger in her lover's dripping opening.

"Calliope!" Arizona screamed as she came hard, her hips grounding against the hand making love to her.

The dark haired woman shivered and brought her arms back up to hold her lover to herself tightly.

"Wow." Callie whispered after her girlfriend's breathing slowed down.

"Yeah wow." Arizona breathed as she rested her head on Callie's chest. "I've been ready for you for hours."

"Oh really?" Callie laughed.

"Yes, really!" The blonde groaned. "Admit it; you just love teasing me."

Callie giggled; "I don't think I'll ever be able to deny that one."

"Oh I almost forgot." Arizona said as she leaned forward and picked something out of her scrubs' pocket.

"What's that?" Callie asked as she eyed the piece of plastic in her lover's hand.

The blonde handed the item over.

"Where hell did you get that?" The dark haired woman exclaimed her eyes getting wide.

"When you two were talking about me like I wasn't even there; I spotted this in his scrubs top's pocket. Was easy to grab from where I was perched."

Callie laughed.

"So, baby; where would you like to have that nice expensive champagne dinner?" she inquired as she fingered Mark Sloan's America Express credit card.


End file.
